


Keeping Up Appearances

by carrionkings



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkings/pseuds/carrionkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'll update tags and the character list as i go! i'm sure everyone will make an appearance at least once. dorian for sure</p></blockquote>





	Keeping Up Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raya spent far more time learning to effectively wield a bow and daggers than listening to the hahren's lessons. he hadn't regretted it until he realized exactly how behind the rest of the inquisition he was

Even disregarding his status as the supposed Herald of Andraste, Raya Lavellan’s sharp features and taciturn nature make him difficult to approach. Most who dare to speak to him do so with their heads bowed and eyes averted, as if he were too bright to look at. The few who converse with him normally see that his smile comes easily, even if his laughter is rare. 

But he does frown at the war table. Eyes hard and face set, he regards the map with something akin to distaste. Cullen assumes it’s the weight of responsibility and doesn’t comment. He knows what it’s like to shoulder a burden, and it seems that the load Raya carries grows exponentially by the hour. Leliana knows of Raya’s dislike for human politics and chalks the scowl up to a headache from dealing with nobles on a daily basis. Everyone but Josephine would tire of such gossip, intrigue, and backbiting within a matter of minutes, she thinks. Josephine looks up from her papers, noticing for the first time that Raya’s expression is one of not only dislike, but confusion. It’s as if he’s struggling to solve a puzzle he doesn’t have all the pieces to. 

Then she understands. 

“Your Worship, I-” 

“Raya.” he interrupts, not taking his eyes from the map with all its tiny horses, soldiers, and castles. “Please.” he adds in a gentler tone. 

“Of course, Your-” she falters, but catches herself. “Raya. I wished to bring a report to your attention.” She indicates a pin pushed into the foothills of the Anderfels. Raya’s gaze flicks from the gilt Orlesian crest to her face. “Our scouts have-”

Cullen snorts impatiently. “He read the reports, Lady Montilyet. We need a decision on-”

“I thought we should go over them as a group.” Josephine says, calm as ever despite many interruptions. Raya doesn’t miss the look that passes between her and Leliana. 

“We may as well,” Leliana says after a moment. She leafs through a stack of parchment. “I also have a report that may be of interest. You probably didn’t get a chance to see it.” 

Cullen looks as though he’s about to protest, but sighs and decides against it. 

~

“You knew.” Raya’s voice is quiet and matter-of-fact, tinged with disappointment and shame. 

“I sorted it out,” Josephine admits. Both Cullen and Leliana had left the room, conversing in low tones as they exited. “You hide it well.” 

Raya touches the symbol for Lake Calenhad with a forefinger. “I didn’t intend to hide it. I’ve been learning, though it is a slow process. I’ve never had cause to read before.” 

His back is to her, but his tone is bitter. _Homesickness_ , she thinks. 

“I could find you an instructor if you like.” 

“No.” He half turns towards her, then away again. “What would the people think, learning that their Herald is illiterate? You had a hard enough time convincing the nobles that I wasn’t some savage from the Free Marches. I’d be ridiculed at best, and at the worst we could lose our support. We cannot afford to look weak or incompetent – not now.” 

Josephine inclines her head. Raya had proven to be as stubborn as a mabari at times, and this was clearly a matter of personal pride as well as public appearances. “As you wish. Let me know if you desire assistance in this.” 

The elf nods, but doesn't turn around, still staring at the map and its incomprehensible symbols.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll update tags and the character list as i go! i'm sure everyone will make an appearance at least once. dorian for sure


End file.
